Back Into Her Memories
by gNatRat
Summary: ABANDONED Faye's past is somehow entangled with Spike's and it soon becomes her own. What happens when the villain isn't the villain anymore? Now Faye is being brought back into her past... Note that rating is correct and sexual references will occur.
1. Awakening

(AN: This story is continued and changed from episode 5, Battle of Fallen Angels. All things besides the changed plotline, belongs to the creators of Cowboy Bebop (I'm not that creative).)  
  
Spike was wrapped in bandages, above his mouth, his eyes and nose, were the only things not bandaged. Memories flashed in his mind as a slightly audible tune could be heard in the back of his mind. He could see Julia, sitting next to him after he had woken up from a battle. He was bandaged then too. The image was fuzzy and faded fast. The tune got louder, it was someone humming.  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw the room around him. He was back in the ship. He looked over there was Faye. Sitting and playing some sort of card game. She hummed a few more notes before realizing he was awake. (Okay people, this is where it gets different so don't hate me.)  
  
"Well, finally up?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Good, we were getting kind of worried we'd have to bury your ass. We wouldn't be able to afford it."  
  
Spike pointed to his mouth. Faye's eyes widened and she walked over. She leaned in as his hand went back down to his side and he whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I wasn't the one that bandaged you, Jett was. So there's nothing to thank me for." Faye said dropping the cards in her hand on the table and grabbing her jacket. "Jett!" She called. "I'm going shopping or something, and Sleeping Beauty is up!" She finished, stepping outside the room and took off soon after on her way down to the planet below.  
  
"Welcome back." Came Jett's rough voice as Spike turned slightly to look at him. He was still sore but there really wasn't any reason to keep him in the bandages. Spike pulled down the bandage covering his mouth.  
  
"Thanks for the bandages and everything." He mumbled as he sat up.  
  
"I only did the bandages. Faye's the one that saved you. I got there just when she had caught you with the wing of her little ship. " Jett laughed as he saw Spike's eyes widened.  
  
"Faye saved my life?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jett laughed again. "Weird isn't it. I thought she would've let you fall."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Spike was confused. Why would Faye save his life? He thought. What he thought was that Faye hated him more than life itself. Didn't she?  
  
Down on the planet, Faye was walking around, looking at everything. She sighed heavily as she looked into some store windows at the outfits being sold there. She soon grew tired and bored walking around and the sky was growing dim with the coming of the night. She turned to head back to the ship and a coffee shop on the corner of the block caught her eye.  
  
Her shoes echoed in the somewhat empty street. There wasn't that any people out at that time and Faye were getting a little paranoid. As she opened the coffee shop door, a little bell hanging from the ceiling rang as the door hit it. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink.  
  
She sighed yet again and began to drink it slowly, saving her time to make the day go by faster. As she sipped her drink, the natural light coming in through the restaurant windows was sinking slowly. She circled her finger around the rim of the glass holding her drink making a noise from the moisture of her skin and the smoothness of the rim.  
  
She sighed. "I seem to be doing a lot of that lately."  
  
"What?" Came a voice from behind her. A tall man sat down next to her. He had short brown hair and was wearing a long brown overcoat.  
  
"Sighing. It's become a part of me now." Faye laughed a little.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have anything to sigh about." He said in a mischievous tone.  
  
"And why is that?" Faye looked over at him. His eyes were stunning.  
  
"Because princesses have everything they want." He smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, are you trying to hit on me or something without being cheesy?" Faye shook her head with a smile.  
  
"I'm trying to win you over with my wit and prince like admonitions."  
  
"Admonitions." Faye looked down at her hands, confused. Why, why did this seem familiar? Faye asked this question over in her mind.  
  
"What is it?" The man asked as he neared her.  
  
Faye looked up at him. Who... who is this man? She asked herself. As she tried to stand up, she felt a cold hard metal press against her back. "Oh, nothing, I just though decent vocabulary went down with chivalry."  
  
"Going somewhere, precious?" Came a rough voice behind her.  
  
"Well, I'm trying to run but I guess my legs just aren't getting the message." Faye's smile faded and her eyes grew wide and fearful as she tried to see the man behind her.  
  
"Just walk straight ahead, you don't try to run, you won't die." The voice said, nudging her back with the gun. When he pulled it back, where he had nudged was sore.  
  
"What a subtle way to put things." Faye said grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair and following the man's orders. The other man, the younger sounding one, was standing next to her staring straight ahead. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and it must have been on an auto dial because he didn't press any numbers and he had been connected to someone's phone. A voice came over the speaker, audible enough for Faye to hear the conversation.  
  
"Do you have her?" Came the voice. One thought went through Faye's mind, Vicious.  
  
"Yes sir." Said the man.  
  
"Good, bring her here, and make sure she doesn't see the way."  
  
"Yes sir." The young man finished and pocketed the phone. The two men pushed her into an empty alleyway and a hand went up to her mouth, covered with a napkin.  
  
As the man pressed it under her nose, Faye struggled to get away, kicking and punching to her best ability. Her mind began to get clouded and she could feel some of her strength being drowned. Focus! She told herself. She thought of the brick wall ahead of her and tried to focus on the detail and cracks in each brick. She blinked a few times, her eyes beginning to water. Her kicking stopped, and her arms stopped flaring. She tried harder to focus on the brick wall. The sky was making her vision almost impossible and the brick wall seemed to be getting far away. She heard the voices talking to each other in surprised and angry tones.  
  
She tried over and over to find the brick she had been focusing on, but the vision faded and she felt light, queasy, dizzy, lost. She could feel her eyelids get heavy and close over her eyes. She could feel herself lose all control of herself. She felt herself falling, slowly, almost like in a dream. She felt herself falling in a circle, down a long shaft that had no sides, no boundaries.  
  
She felt herself lose all sight of anything she was surrounded by darkness. She felt like liquid, cool and flexible. Moveable and weightless. She choked and opened her eyes. She was in a room, a room with dark maple walls and floors. The sun was shining through tall windows. The room had high ceilings. There were almost see through light orange drapes covering the windows. There were tall bookcases, built into the walls on the far end of the room with a fireplace centered in the middle. The bookcases were made of the same maple as the rest of the room and were filled with books of various colors and sizes.  
  
The room was long and the large windows were along the left wall, about six feet apart. Each covered with orange drapes. The drapes were a light orange. Faye was lying in a bed with white satin sheets, soft sheets. With a light color of pink comforter. She was dressed in a satin pale white nightgown with spaghetti straps. She was in a four-poster bed with pink drapes around the bed, the same material as the drapes on the windows. She sat up, rubbing her head.  
  
"You're up." Came the voice of the young man that had flirted with her in the coffee shop.  
  
"Obviously." She finally realized she was unarmed. "Where's my gun?" she yelled at him. He was sitting in a chair in a corner by the door.  
  
"We thought you might be a little dangerous." The man laughed.  
  
"Well, at least you're not stupid." Faye looked over at the windows. "Why all the orange?" She looked back at the young man. He stood and walked over to the windows, his steps echoed through the room. He brought his hand to the drapes and rubbed then between his finger and thumb.  
  
"I don't know, guess it's relaxing." He smiled as he looked over at her. "I can see why he likes you." He said walking over to her.  
  
"Who? What am I doing here? What do you people want with me?" Faye yelled shoving herself to the end of the bed and stepping onto the warm wood. Her bare feet made little sound as she separated the cover where the slit was.  
  
"Don't worry Faye, I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled and laughed as he walked over to her. She ran to the door, a feeling of fear and uncertainty waved through her. "I'm not even armed. Anyways, the door's locked, I can't even get out." He said shoving his hands in his pants pockets. His overcoat was thrown askew on the chair he had been sitting in.  
  
"Why am I here?" she asked as she sunk into the chair. "I feel so dizzy...." She trailed off as her lack of food took over her and her weakness gained the upper hand, and she fainted. 


	2. Come Hither The Truth

Faye slipped back into reality as she felt the tips of her fingers tingle.  
  
"Where." she began but was too weak to continue.  
  
A voice floated over to her ears. Deep and solitary. "Don't worry, you're safe. You need to eat something."  
  
"Who. Who, are you?" Faye whispered trying to open her eyes.  
  
"You'll remember me in no time." Said the voice. "But now you need to eat." A cold spoon was slipped into Faye's mouth with a warm broth on it. "Eat this, it'll give you back your strength. Don't try to get up again, you might hurt yourself."  
  
"Why do you care?" Faye coughed.  
  
"Shh, shh, shh. I care more than you think." Said the deep voice and another spoonful of broth was set inside her mouth.  
  
Not refusing, Faye sipped the broth and felt it sooth her dry throat. Her head began to feel more settled and her strength began to return.  
  
"Where am I?" Faye asked, rubbing her eyes with on hand.  
  
"Your on the same planet, you're just near the ocean now." His voice seemed to soothe her. Slowly, she sunk into the pillows backing her and finished off the broth slowly.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I was in an alleyway one minute, getting drugged and up and maybe even raped, and now, you're feeding me. What the hell is going on?"" Faye asked, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Shh, just sleep for now. We'll talk later." The deep voice whispered and soon, Faye drifted off into a sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike waited, tapping his finger on the table in front of the yellow coach. "Any luck?" He asked Jet who walked in.  
  
"None, it's like no one even knew she existed."  
  
Yeah, too creepy. She didn't even take her part of the money." Spike scratched his chin. Faye had been gone a day or so and neither Spike nor Jet knew where she was.  
  
As Spike paced through the rooms looking for notes or so, he heard Jet call his name. "Spike, you gotta come see this!" Jet yelled. Spike came into the room again and looked at the screen of their TV. Ed had relayed a visual message onto it.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you again, Spike." Said Vicious. His skin had stayed the same and his eyes looked worn.  
  
"Vicious!" Spike growled.  
  
"Don't' worry Spike, your little angel is safe with me." Vicious nodded. "I'm sorry to say she's indisposed at the moment but please, do stop by. You'll see the truth." Vicious gave a smile. "We're down on this planet and just a bit by the ocean, you know where. Bye now!" And the screen closed and the regular TV screen came on.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun poked through the orange drapery and plowed through Faye's eyelids as she was awoken from her slumber. Raising her hand to shield her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned.  
  
"Did I sleep long?" She asked the man who had sat with her.  
  
"No, a day, not long." He replied with a gentle grin. He wasn't half bad when he wasn't shoving a napkin up your nose.  
  
"So," Faye said standing and checking her strength. "Did your mother give you a name?"  
  
The man laughed in reply. "It's kind of funny."  
  
"I won't laugh." Faye smiled.  
  
"It's Macbeth. My mother was a Shakespeare freak." He laughed.  
  
"That's not so bad, at least it's not Prospero." Faye answered with a grin. She walked over to an open window at the end of the room and took in the ocean-scented air.  
  
"I see you know your Shakespeare." He smiled as he handed her a long blue silk dress. "It's for you. There are fresh underclothes and shoes in the closet." He added pointing to a bookcase with a handle.  
  
"I hope you didn't try anything on for me." Faye grinned.  
  
"Just the tights." Macbeth smiled.  
  
"You filthy animal." Faye harnessed a giggle.  
  
Inside her bathroom, she slipped off the nightgown and looked over her body. There were no bruises, no cuts or scrapes. She turned and slipped on a pair of thong underwear and slipped the dress over her body.  
  
The blue silk shimmered over her curves and fitted neatly over her. The skirt began to loosen at the hips and fan out to an elegant style. She turned and smiled at herself in the mirror. It didn't feel like her.  
  
As she walked back out, Macbeth now had the over coat he had settled on the chair, draped over his arm and the door was open. But Faye didn't want to run away, she was actually enjoying this and curious.  
  
"So," She began as Macbeth led her down a long hallway. "Where are we going, my beheading?"  
  
"You're not that lucky." Macbeth replied with a playful grin.  
  
"No really, where?" Faye asked crossing her arms and stopping her pace down the hallway. Turning to him, she cocked an eyebrow awaiting a reply.  
  
"To see the man who brought you here, or wanted you here anyways." Macbeth sighed urging her on to the room at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Do I need to be polite?" Faye asked as they reached a tall oak door. Her hair had been done up in a bun on top her head.  
  
"Just yourself is all. He'll explain. But a little piece of advice," Macbeth began before knocking on the door. Faye turned to him. "Don't judge too quickly, He's been through more lies than you know. All about him." Just at the end of his sentence as if on a mutual agreement or so, the tall door opened and a dark room was revealed.  
  
Faye stepped inside and squinted trying to adjust her eyes to the new lighting. As her eyes grew to a deal with the light, she could make out tall shelves filled with more books than that of in her room. She shivered in the cool air and felt an arm around her shoulders. She jumped a little and then heard the reassuring voice of Macbeth tell her it was just he.  
  
"Come in." Came a familiar voice. The voice of the man who had been so nice to her! He was the one who fed her when her strength was gone.  
  
"Who are you?" Faye called into the darkness. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"Lights." The voice said and soon the lining of the room was lit and Faye could make out the slender figure of the man. Tall and built, but worn as if from pain. Vicious. But the voice of the man who had fed her. Belonged to Vicious.  
  
"You?" She asked a little taken aback.  
  
"Don't be so surprised, I can help you with your past. I was in it." 


	3. Dreams and the Tale of the Truth

Faye could feel his hands slide up her sides, his lips catching hers, his tongue flitting across her lips to dart inside her mouth. She could feel her leg slide up the side of his body, one of his rough hands caressed her thigh as it moved to clasp her hip. He opened his eyes to look into hers with lust...  
  
Faye awoke, her breathing rapid and her heart racing. Sweat began to trickle down her back, neck, and forehead as she adjusted her eyes to the dark room. She hadn't gotten used to the place yet. Three weeks and she still wasn't grasping the idea that she, Faye Valentine was actually who Vicious said she was. It hadn't sunk in yet, it was inconceivable. Impossible. She didn't want it to be. But there were so many things pointing in that direction. Was it possible? It was, but Faye hated it. No, after talking with him, there wasn't hate anymore. There was something else.but what?  
  
Spike grunted as he adjusted the gear in the rented car to the new road. It had taken him three long weeks to finally get someone who would take him to the shore, to Vicious...To Faye. Inside his mind there was a cloud that hung over him so easily as malice would enter his soul. Malice and hate towards Vicious. Spike's eyes never left the approaching rocky horizon as he steered the car in its direction.  
  
"Sir, may I..may I please get out here?" Came the voice of the thin, weak, man who had brought Spike through the entrance way. Of course Vicious wanted Spike to get in and such, but he hadn't made it easy for the poor fellow.  
  
Spike's eyes darted back to the man. "Fine." He grumbled and slammed the breaks to pull the car to a halt. "No one knows I was here, no one knows you helped me." Spike muttered simply and took off again for the castle, leaving the man standing upon the dirt road that wound either to the castle foyer, or out the castle gates. The man turned and headed back for the gates.  
  
Faye arose from her second slumber with the light from the rising sun parading across her room and covering her entire body in its color and warmth. She turned over under the soft sheets to face the door that was next to her bed. She smiled as she noticed Macbeth hunched over in a chair in the corner of the door and wall, one arm thrown over the back of the chair, the other resting on his knee, head down.  
  
Faye sat up in the bed and scooted to its edge, slipping on her house slippers they had provided for the cool shock of the hard wood floors. Her hair fell to shadow her eyes. She hadn't had a haircut for a while and her hair was now brushing her shoulders since she didn't wear her yellow headband anymore.  
  
Smiling she walked over and gave his shoulder a little nudge. Smiling even further when he did not awaken, she twisted the brass knob on the door and slipped out of the room undetected. Looking down the corridor she noticed that at the end of the hall to her left there was a small table under a mirror. And on that table was a small envelope.  
  
Walking over Faye noticed that the envelope was larger up close then fourty feet away, on the envelope in black ink was her name written in cursive. Her supposed real name.  
  
Faye Michelle Saer  
  
I  
  
She still couldn't believe it. It wasn't what she wanted. She hated the idea, yes, she hated it. No, she was sorry for it. There was anger so strong from it, but it wasn't hate, why wasn't there hate? Faye shook her head. The last thing she wanted was to be recognized as Julia's younger sister. 


	4. Flash Forward For a Minute

Spike pleaded with his hand not to immediately reach for his gun if he caught site of Vicious. He'd need him to find out where Faye was. He still didn't realize what the reason was that Vicious needed Faye for. It was indefinable even. There was no reason. Unless he knew that because Spike wasn't the complete asshole he came off as being, he would naturally go after Faye; Vicious was using Faye to get to Spike. It was all too confusing for the poor guy to think about right now as he walked up the cement steps to the large maple double doors. Certainly someone part of the Syndicate could afford something better then maple doors right?  
  
Spike shuddered as he heard the terrifying silence all too familiar for him. He hated it with all his being and it was haunting him again, like some disease that he woke up with one day that spread like a rash through his mentality until it had burned a hole right through his sanity and then his sanity was no more. The creak the door made had to have awoken someone in the house. What with the vaulted ceilings in the entryway and the grand walls vibrating with echo, Spike was sure half the world knew he was there.  
  
His paranoia was wearing thin on him as he took a few steps, his red faded jacket rustling with each movement of his upper torso. His neck turned in all directions it could manage so he could take in all the surroundings. Where were the guards? The arms? The fighting? The bullets? Where was it? There had to be something more then getting past two men at the front gate. Maybe the whole, "finding the hidden lair" was the hard part. Was it though?  
  
He had to be on guard though as he made his way to the next room connected by an archway. The wall were rich and dark and tall bookcases lined each wall; all stacked to the top with elegant and sophisticated looking first editions of every book known to man it seemed. Spike sighed and turned, walking out of the room. "What..." Came a soft voice from above him. He looked about, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Where- Where was that voice coming from?  
  
"Spike?" It was Faye. He knew that voice now like the back of his hand. What with her waking him up, nagging at him, whining, begging, yelling, screaming, ass-kissing, he knew her voice more then he thought she did. "Spike Spiegel what the hell do you think you're doing here?" She asked.  
  
Her heart pounding, Faye stared at him in awe. He hadn't really come all that way for her, had he? As the blood coursing through her veins sounded in her ears, she grasped the railing of the grand staircase to steady her surely shaking body. She was sure it was odd for him to look upon her while she wasn't in her normal attire. Usually wearing a revealing number, yellow short shorts, yellow sleeveless top freshly showing cleavage, and a rarely used red over shirt? Seeing her in this, this. dress. Surely it was a change.  
  
"Faye, what are you doing just standing there like that? Get down here so we can get the hell out of dodge!" Spike snapped in return to her question, biting back the surprise and confusion of the scene. Why was she dressed so nicely? Why wasn't she tied up with a gun to her head? Why did she look so. not unhealthy or beaten?  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Spiegel." A slithering voice floated across the floor and through the air to Spike's ears. He half shivered half sneered at the sound and had to ball his hands into fists to keep from grabbing his gun and blindly shooting in random directions what with his anger. How could Vicious sound so quaint and calm in Spike's presence?  
  
Faye gulped down her utter fear at the foreboding battles she saw about to erupt. She looked from Spike, to Vicious who was leaning against the doorway to the dining room opposite the room Spike had previously investigated. Blinking back her fearful tears she hurried down the stairs, her bare feet making her relatively undetectable with all the tension. But her dress being the pastel blue it was against the white of the entryway caught the attention of both their peripheral visions.  
  
"Faye this isn't." Spike began, holding his hand out to stop her.  
  
"Faye, darling, do let the men take care of their past business. I understand exactly what you'd try to do and I'm telling you it won't work." Vicious intervened nonchalantly from his spot in the doorway. Spike found it odd how Faye looked at Vicious rather, pleadingly. Why would she look at him in such a way? What was she going to do that wouldn't work?  
  
"Vicious," She started over to him, stopping only once she was at his side. Spike was in such awe and confusion he didn't stop her as she moved past him, her hair carrying a sweet scent familiar to him somehow. iJulia./i He shook the thoughts away and stared at them. "Vicious, please, don't do this. Not now. Not after. everything." She blinked and looked down to the floor, her hands wringing together in front showing her discomfort.  
  
Spike coughed. "What everything? What are you talking about Faye? Get away from him!" Spike shouted angrily, his gun in his hand as if it had been there all along. The trigger was halfway pulled and the barrel aimed dead on at Vicious' head. Spike was shaking with rage as he saw the shock in Faye's eyes.  
  
"Spike you idiot don't do that!" She yelled and ran towards him, her hand on the one grasping the gun. "Spike. please, he's not who he was. Come on, you can listen to reason, I know you can!" She pleaded, her hand pushing down on his.  
  
"Faye, get OFF me!" Spike snapped and moved his arm, pushing her aside. Taking too much pressure, his finger pulled the trigger back all the way, firing a shot right into Vicious' chest.  
  
"Vicious!" Faye screamed from her position on the floor. Her ears roared with headache as her eyes watered over. Time slowed for her as she rushed to her feet, or to her, slowly came to her feet. She made a sprint to Vicious who had fallen to the ground, hand over his wound. "Vicious!" Fate cried out, her ears deaf of most anything. Falling to his side she looked him over. "Don't die on me! You're the only one-"  
  
"Faye Valentine what the HELL do you think you're doing?! Aren't you running to the WRONG side?! Where's my damned thank you for saving your ass?!" Spike hissed, going to her side, staying his way away from Vicious.  
  
"Spike you IDIOT! He's not who he was! He's different now! He's human now! He's the only tie to my past and you shot him you Neanderthal!" She hollered, standing and beating upon Spike's chest in rage. "You idiot!"  
  
((Alright, I know it seems unfinished and like I'm wrapping this story up real quick. but I have my reasons people! Think about it! Anyways, review if you like it please, reviews are the motivator and a key to a happy and PRODUCTIVE writer!)) 


End file.
